Rainbow Spaceships
by Waffle8Pancakes101
Summary: A short sleepy n' snugggley story. I thought it would just be really cute if Unikitty slept in a little ball like actual kitties do. And even cuter if it was in someone's lap! (I also noticed a lack of Unibenny fanfics. so, yeah) Hope you enjoy!


Unikitty pranced along the mostly rebuilt Cloud Cuckoo Land. Even though it was still in progress, it was already looking a lot like it used to before it was destroyed. The roof wasn't complete yet so the blue sky was bright and beaming through. A few of the strange creatures that inhabited the place had somehow survived and were starting to come back, making it lively again. She smiled brightly at the construction workers and Master builders she passed. The masters were teaching the master building rookies creative techniques for building without instructions. She giggled at a few amateurs who didn't seem to be succeeding and called some encouraging words over her shoulder before continuing onward.

She rounded a corner over one of the very colorful arches. Still beaming happily, she came to a clearing that was packed with spaceships that were no doubt built by Benny. Except each spaceship wasn't the usual blue and gray, instead they all had different colors and occasionally shapes. (More on that later) She started into a more of a gallop, passing all sorts ships varying in every color until she came to the most recently built ship with an opened cockpit.

"Benny!" she called to the spaceship. The unicat climbed up to the cockpit. "Are you ready for the test run?" Peering inside, her big blue eyes came upon Benny, only he wasn't the same as he was when she left. Well, specifically, he wasn't awake. She did her best to keep the 'awww' that escaped her mouth quiet as she observed his collapsed state inside the pilot's chair. The thought of waking him didn't even cross her mind.

 **Later…**

Benny's eyes flickered open to a familiar cockpit that he had fallen asleep in plenty of times. The control panels were lit with sunlight and were slightly reflecting it with their metallic sliver.

"Ugh…" he mumbled, "Go back to sleep, Mr. Sun. You worked really hard shining yesterday…" His half-asleep brain then woke up and corrected him saying it still was 'yesterday'. He turned his head to the side that onlooked all the unique spaceships. Benny beamed as he remembered what had exhausted him.

He and Unikitty had some crazy idea to build not just the spaceship he was known for being obsessed over, but to build a rainbow spaceship. Benny building the vessel; and Unikitty building the rainbow design on top. The first one had been satisfying, but one wasn't enough. They went absolutely bonkers practically having the time of their lives building different spaceships that just wouldn't stop differentiating! They had to fly at least five of them to make sure the new shapes wouldn't degrade the speed.

Unikitty had said she needed to check on Cuckoo Land before they left. They had been building a lot and Benny thought 'resting his eyes' wouldn't hurt while he waited. He thought it would only be a few minutes, but by the way his limbs seemed to be relieved to be stretched, it might've been hours. His eyes that were shut as he stretched had popped open. ' _Unikitty!_ ' his thoughts shouted. She was extremely fast and had almost endless energy, being a unicat, so it wouldn't have taken her long to travel all of Middle Zealand.

 _Did she get annoyed with the delay? Was she mad? Did she get enraged and destroy half of remade Cloud Cuckoo Land?! Was she STILL ANGRY?!_ The ideas squabbled in his head for attention, making him panic. He had to find her and apologize and make sure she calms down before someth-

He was just about to go out looking for her when a sudden weight on his stomach that he somehow hadn't noticed before made him stop dead. There, curled up into a compact little ball right in front as well as on top of him, was the one and only Princess Unikitty. How did he not notice a bright pink sleeping unicat on top of him, he didn't know, but he did know she wasn't angry. Realizing where she was brought a sigh of relief out of him.

The 1980-something space guy saw the tiny z's that came floating out of her unicorn horn with every exhale she gave. He smiled at her peaceful, and not to mention happy, state. One of her sky blue paws came up the rub her nose right before she sneezed in her high-pitched tone. When she sneezed, a few miniature stars and a crescent moon came out of her horn into existence before fading as quickly as they came. Ben did his best to keep his squeal from the cuteness to a low volume. She was adorable! Unikitty didn't wake from the sneeze, but she did stretch slightly, rolled over onto her back, and curled back up more snuggled into his chest, for she had faced the console more in her original position. He stiffened at the sudden movement, careful not to have her horn smack into his helmeted head.

Suddenly, Benny became very aware of what seemed to be an increase in temperature. Perhaps it was the extra body heat from the snuggles or the fact she was a lot closer to his face. _Nope. Totally the body heat,_ he thought _._ Not really thinking, he wrapped his arms around her. Maybe it was to keep her from slipping off or maybe to keep her warm, but even though he wasn't thinking, it was the smartest thing he could've done. Since he couldn't just lay awake blushing- err, overheating- closing his eyes and drifting away again was a good call.

Even though he didn't see Unikitty smile after his eyes fell closed, he grinned once more. The thought of waking her didn't even cross his mind, either.


End file.
